


Logical Solutions

by IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics (faraandmera)



Series: Stray Superhero Kids [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, But nobody gets hurt, Gen, accidental crime fighting?, dont give teenagers superpowers if you dont want them to become vigilantes, everyone is there but its mostly these five, sorry i dont make the rules, theres a robber and a gun fired, well they do it on purpose but being around a crime to fight is an accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics
Summary: The logical thing to do would be nothing. To let the robber go, and give statements to the police later so they can find him. But, really, what super powered teenager actually used logic to solve their problems?Probably one’s that weren’t Felix.





	Logical Solutions

**Author's Note:**

> i've decided not to just do backstory's all at once. they'll all come, eventually, but i wanna get at least a glimpse at crime fighting in here, you know?

None of them are serious, when talking about being vigilantes. Changbin is dedicated to the joke, partially out of spite for being told he can’t be one, but even he wasn’t serious. It would be a bad idea if they didn’t have powers, but being a member of the super powered community made it even worse. They were bound to be caught, get in legal trouble, lose the security of their current life.

So, no, none of them had meant it, at first.

And then, there’s the robbery. Felix and Changbin are designated choosers of snacks, for the week, and head out mid afternoon to a convenience store, just outside of their neighborhood. They’re in the midst of arguing about which of two snacks to choose- of which they can only afford one, unless they leave behind something else- when it happens. When a robber starts yelling at the front of the store. Startled by the shouting, Felix falls into one of the displays, falling through it instead of into it, and Changbin gives a surprised shout because of this. The robber spins around, pointing his gun at Changbin. (For some reason all Changbin can think is, “wow it’s a good thing Hyunjin doesn’t remember that time he was shot,” as a gun is aimed at him.)

Felix- now hidden from view by the same display he’d fallen through- feels anxiety fill his chest. He has to do _something,_  right? Changbin can’t protect himself, unless he’s fast enough to put something between himself and a bullet. If he did, he’d be able to use his power to make it effectively bullet proof, but that wasn’t very likely.

“Put your hands up!” The robber yells, taking a step back so he can see both the cashier and Changbin. “You, open the register!”

“I can’t-”

They wave the gun threateningly at the cashier, who shuts up immediately. Then he shoots a glare at Changbin. “Is there anyone else back there?!”

“No.” Changbin shakes his head. The cashier shoots Changbin a look, worried, when the robber isn’t looking. Still, he doesn’t change his answer, or act particularly worried. The register pops open, startling everyone, and the robber turns back to the counter.

“Take the money out!”

So, admittedly, Felix’s plan isn’t very good. The logical thing to do would be _nothing_. To let the robber go, and give statements to the police later so they can find him. But, really, what super powered teenager actually used logic to solve their problems?

Probably one’s that weren’t Felix.

He walks- crouched- to the edge of the display, and then jumps out from behind it quickly. The robber turns to him, immediately, and fires at him in startled panic. Were he most anyone else, Felix would be dead. (Not if he were Hyunjin or, under certain circumstances, Chan, but most anyone else.) Instead, the bullet goes through him the same way Felix phased through the display, not but a few minutes earlier. Even more caught off-guard by this turn of events, the robber isn’t quick enough to respond when Felix grabs his wrist, and wrenches the gun out of his hand.

When the robber attempts to fight back, he finds himself being knocked unconscious by Changbin. Who strikes him down with a candy bar that, normally, wouldn’t have been able to do as much damage. With his power, however, it made a surprisingly effective weapon. The robber dealt with, the two breathe equally relieved sighs and nearly fall into each other.

“That was a horrible idea! Why didn’t you hide?!”

“I didn’t want him to get away! Why did you lie about me not being here?!”

“Well- I didn’t want you to be in danger.”

“Like you having a gun pointed at you was better?”

“Uh…” The cashiers voice is quiet, hesitant. “I have to call the police, will you two stay here?”

“Oh- uh- yeah.” Despite everything, they know running off before the police got there was likely to make it worse, since the store has cameras. When they arrive, seeing two barely-adults holding bags of candy, they’re given pause. These two were the ones who gave the robber a concussion, and nearly got themselves killed?

They’re let go after a solid thirty minutes of questioning. When they return home- to the warehouse-turned-house they lived in- the others are worried. After explanations, they gain reactions that are about what was expected.

Jeongin and Seungmin are excited about the prospect of them having stopped a crime. Woojin and Chan are even more worried, hearing what did happen, or could have happened, to them. Minho, Jisung, and Hyunjin debate if this means they’ve already started life as vigilantes.

But that had been a joke, of course. Being vigilantes- superheros- was a terrible idea. A dangerous, unproductive idea.

So of course Changbin immediately starts trying to design a costume. He enlists Jisung’s help, because he knows Chan is against the idea, and together the two convince Chan to also help. Woojin is still against it, too, but he can’t _technically_  stop them. At the very least, he can try and persuade him to be safer about crime fighting, if he's going to go down that path. His attempts to do so only end up dragging him into it, too.

“Weren’t you scared?” Minho asks Felix, seriously, a few days later.

“Obviously.” A nod. “We both were.”

“Then why would Changbin still want to do that?”

Why would he? Felix couldn’t speak for the other, of course. Especially when he wasn’t the one trying to become a superhero. Though he considered doing so, too, he hadn’t been able to make up his mind about it. Still: he has an idea. A thought as to why. “Maybe because when it was over it seemed really amazing? We felt pretty amazing, having stopped a crime.”

Minho doesn’t respond. Seems to consider this, for a moment, before he leaves Felix to his own devices.

So, obviously everyone had been joking, originally. It seemed less and less like a joke, the more seriously some of them started to think about it. Plan for it.

People who developed powers usually did so as a teenager. Would quickly learn- if they weren’t already aware- how they should hide their powers. How much better off they’ll be doing so. This isn’t so easy, when your power is phasing through objects. (When you’re sitting at your desk, in your second-floor classroom, and the next thing you know you’re falling onto the desk of a kid on the first floor.) Despite this, Felix had been lucky. Went to school with Seungmin, who’s fire-based power meant he gained far more attention for it. And meant that, at the very least, he had someone to relate to. There hadn’t been much bad that happened, because of his power, in contrast to his expectations.

Why would someone who experienced the stress of having a gun fired at them, want to put themselves in a position where that might happen again? Felix wouldn’t be able to explain himself, if asked. Not really. Because it was far more complicated than just feeling good about stopping a crime. Far more than wanting to prove someone he’d never met wrong about having powers. Far less justifiable, than that.

“Hey, Changbin?”

“Yeah, Felix?”

“Is it too late to join your crime fighting efforts?”

“Absolutely not.” Changbin pats the spot beside him, on the couch. “Welcome to the team.”

“The team of... two?”

“I’ll convince the other’s eventually.” Somehow Felix doesn’t doubt that.

None of them had been serious, when talking about becoming superheros. Not originally. But, then, Felix and Changbin end up in a fabric store while Chan and Woojin tell them how horrible an idea the whole thing is. They are probably right, of course. The logical thing to do would be- really- anything else. To find a job, finally, and not start crime fighting out of their warehouse of a home. But, then, what super powered teenager lived their life based on logic?

Probably one’s that aren’t Felix.


End file.
